Balder Hringhorni
Balder Hringhorni (バ ル ド ル · フ リ ン グ ホ ル ニ Barudoru Furinguhoruni ) jest nordyckim bogiem światła i zniszczenia. Jest jedną z głównych postaci w Kamigami no Asobi. ☀ Wygląd Strój Baldera jest taki sam jak Apollo; Jego szkolny mundurek składa się z białej marynarki ze złotym haftem, białej koszuli i niebieskiego krawatu. Nosi także czarno-szarą kamizelkę i czarny pasek z logo szkoły czyli słońcem. Jego spodnie są szare a buty białe. W formie Boga jego włosy stają się zupełnie białe. Ma także jasnozieloną woalkę na głowie. Jego ubranie składa się z swego rodzaju białej sukni ze złotymi pasami i czarnymi wstawkami oraz, ze złotych wysokich sandałów. Ma również biały pas a jego oczy stają się złote. Gdy Balder jest w formie boga, nie może kontrolować sam siebie, a jego świadomość rzeczywistości zanika, co widać nie tylko w jego postawie, ale także w jego oczach Jeśli jednak jego emocje są trzymane na wodzy, może nadal zachować formę boga, nie tracąc kontroli. Po tym, jak Loki używa miecza Yui, moc destrukcji zostaje uśpiona, a on jest w stanie całkowicie kontrolować siebie. ☀ Osobowość Balder jest wesołym osobą, który przyciąga wielu ludzi, gdyż jest bogiem światła. Często spaceruje tam, gdzie nie może się potknąć. Kocha jeść mięso i zjada je przy każdym posiłku, jeśli to możliwe. Nie może go skrzywdzić żaden przedmiot, ponieważ jego matka Frigg zawarła pakt z wszystkimi rzeczami na ziemi, aby nie mogły mu zaszkodzić. Mówi się, że jest bardzo naiwny i bezpośredni. W anime okazuje się również bardzo zaborczy, nie pozwalając by Yui spędzała czas lub okazywała uczucie komuś, kto nim nie jest. Denerwuje się, ilekroć Yui nie akceptuje jego zalotów, staje się też niezwykle (niemal obłąkańczo) zazdrosny, gdy myśli, że Yui może kochać kogoś innego (a mianowicie Lokiego). Deklaruje, że nie pozwoli nikomu na zakochanie się w jej, przez co z zazdrości niemal atakuje ją w pewnym momencie. Myśli, że jego miłość, choć szczera i czysta, nie zostanie odwzajemniona, co doprowadza go na krawędź szaleństwa, jest w stanie wyjść z tego dzięki Lokiemu. Potem przeprasza Yui i zgadza się przestać sprawiać jej kłopoty. ☀ Historia Balder, który jest bogiem światła, zawsze był chroniony przez matkę, która uczyniła wszystko niezdolnym do zabicia go. Chciała go chronić do samego końca, ale wiedziała, że tak się nie stanie. W ten sposób zawarła pakt z wszystkimi przedmiotami tego świata, aby nie mogły go skrzywdzić, z wyjątkiem Jemioły która sprzeciwiła się paktowi. Jest ona jedyną rzeczą, która może go zabić poza nim samym. Balder przyjaźni się z Lokim i Thorem od młodości i bardzo dba o nich oboje. ☀ Relacje Loki Loki jest najlepszym przyjacielem Baldera. Obaj są blisko od dzieciństwa, chociaż są całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Balder jest tolerancyjny wobec psotnego charakteru Lokiego i jest dla niego bardzo wyrozumiały. Dopóki nie przyniesiono go do akademi, nie było nikogo kto byłby bliższy Balderowi. W anime jednak spotkanie Yui, człowieka, który zaakceptował go takim, jakim był i był odporny na jego moce, zmieniło to. A wysiłki Lokiego, by ich rozdzielić, tylko spowodowały spór między nim a Balderem. Balder nawet przez jakiś czas zazdrościł Lokiemu, wierząc, że Yui była w nim zakochana i vice versa. Jednak ich związek został naprawiony, dzięki temu, że Loki otworzył się na Yui, a Balder wykazał, że akceptuje możliwość, że Loki żywi do niej uczucia. Zarówno w grze, jak iw anime, Balder ufa Lokiemu na tyle, by pozwolić mu podjąć decyzję o zniszczeniu go dla własnego dobra. Yui Balder był zaciekawiony Yui od pierwszego spotkania, ponieważ jego moc nie działała na nią. W miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej ją lubił. Powiedział nawet Lokiemu, że Yui jest dla niego wyjątkowa, a gdy jest z nią "Jego serce rozgrzewa się i tańczy". W anime natychmiast polubił ją i cieszy się spędzaniem z nią czasu, w końcu zakochuje się. Jednak jego miłość do niej sprawiła, że jego uczucia wyrwały się spod kontroli, zmuszając go do gwałtownego i pochopnego działania.Dzięki Lokiem był w stanie się uspokoić i przeprosił Yui, zgadzając się na jej spotkania z innymi. Okazało się, że jest bardzo zaborczy, nie lubiąc gdy inni bogowie spędzają z nią czas. ☀ Ciekawostki * Nienawidzi sałatek. * Jest zafascynowany kulturą Japonii. * Hringhorni pochodzi od nazwy jego ulubionego steku. * Przyjaźni się od dzieciństwa z Lokim i Thorem przez co są blisko związani. * Jego ogranicznikiem jest diamentowy kolczyk na prawym uchu. Kategoria:Nordycki Bóg Kategoria:Bóg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Gra